My Days in Oblivion
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What would happen if someone else was in Organization XIII? How much would they affect fate? Axel is ordered to bring in a girl. But is this girl a Nobody? Discontinued.
1. Meeting Axel

**This story takes place in Days. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Axel put a protective arm over the girl.

He had no idea who she was, but was given a photo of her and was told to bring her in.

Strange though, he was told to bring her alive. Normally, he was told to dispose people, not bring them in.

He risked a glance at the girl.

She wore a dark blue beanie and the only hints of her having hair were a few bangs and a ponytail full of red hair. It was too dark to tell what color her eyes were.

"Just stay quiet." he told her. "I think it's blind. But get ready to run."

The girl nodded, indicating that she understood.

Axel glanced up to see where the monster was.

It was hovering not far from where he and the girl hid.

It had no wings but it flew. It was about the size of a football field. Its body was long, sleek, and scaly. Its scales were a rocky blue color, like rocks in water. The head was about the size of the heads at Mt. Rushmore. Even though its eyes were mist like, indicating that it was blind, Axel felt fear fill his body just by looking at them.

_No wonder it's called the Prince of Dragons, _Axel thought. _With its size and strength, no other dragon stands a chance against it._

"Ready?" he asked the girl while getting in the position to run.

She nodded while getting in the same position.

"On three. One. Two." Before he could say 'three', the Leviathan turned its horrid head towards their hiding place. Axel then remembered that the Leviathan only needed one minute to sniff out it's pray and had super hearing.

"Run!" he yelled as he grabbed the girl's hand and yanked her up as the Leviathan dived towards their hiding spot.

Axel didn't know how long they ran for but they had finally got away from the dragon.

The girl fell to her hands and knees, gasping.

"You okay?" Axel asked her.

She looked up and glared at him. It looked pretty childish compared to the glares of some of the others in the group.

Glancing at her clothes, Axel noticed that they were either black or dark gray, but were never the less expensive.

_Probably a rich girl or something. _He thought to himself.

"Yeah." she said, getting up. "No thanks to you."

Axel gaped at the girl. No one **ever **spoke to him like that. The girl was playing a dangerous game.

"Uh, I believe I just saved your life." said Axel with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"All I had to do was run." She said, folding her arms. "I didn't need **you** to do that."

Gritting his teeth, Axel replied, "Whatever. It's not like I wanted to save you."

"Uh?" the girl asked, confused.

"I am under orders to bring you alive." Axel answered. "And I don't think my boss would be too happy if I told him you were eaten."

"The dragon wouldn't have eaten me." she huffed. "I'm too small."

Axel blinked before he started laughing.

"All the more flavor." he grinned after his laughing fit was over.

The girl's expression softened a little.

"I highly doubt that." She said, grinning. "But thanks for saving me anyways."

Axel could tell that she was redundant to say it, but still accepted it anyway.

The girl turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Axel asked.

The girl turned to look at him.

"This is where we go our separate paths." She answered.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Axel asked walking over to her.

"Yes. I did." she said. "And I'm not going anywhere with you. Nor am I going."

'_Nor'? Who __**uses **__nor?! _Axel thought.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice for that matter."

"I'm not going." The girl said folding her arms.

"Then you leave me no choice." Axel said.

Before she could react, Axel knocked her unconscious.

Axel took off her beanie to examine it.

It had an old magic to it, as he suspected. It was apparent to him that she had something to do with fairies. He couldn't say for sure though, since he was a Nobody.

Axel heaved the girl over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

Then he started to head back to the Organization, leaving the beanie lying on the forest floor.

* * *

**I wanted to write this story for a long time, but I had no idea how to begin it. Thanks to my teacher, I was pointed in the right direction.**

**This story will have events from both the game and the manga.**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Shedding Some Light on the Subject

Axel approached the castle carefully.

Part of his orders was to make sure no one saw him with the girl when he brought her in.

Moving stealthfully with an unconscious person was not a piece of cake.

Thankfully, everyone was asleep. Or at least almost everyone was asleep.

Xemnas was always awake.

Axel went to the roof, where Xemnas was most likely to be found.

Sure enough, Xemnas was on the roof, his arms raised to Kingdom Hearts.

Axel had to admit it was pretty impressive.

Axel knew that as soon as they had all the hearts they needed, Kingdom Hearts would restore his heart from when he was human.

Seeing that Xemnas was 'busy', Axel turned around and started heading towards the stairs.

"You need something, Axel?" Axel heard Xemnas say.

Axel turned around to see Xemnas facing him.

"I brought the girl." Axel replied.

Xemnas nodded and started to walk towards Axel.

"Follow me." he said as he passed Axel.

Axel followed him down the stairs and though several passageways before Xemnas stopped at a door.

Opening the door, Xemnas beckoned Axel to go in.

Axel went to find a bedroom not so different from his and the others' rooms.

"Set her down on the bed." Xemnas instructed.

Axel did as he said and laid her down.

Axel stared at her for several seconds before asking, "Why'd you have me bring her here?"

"She is our newest member." Xemnas said walking over to the bed. "With her help, achieving Kingdom Hearts will become easier."

"Hm?" Axel said looking up at Xemnas. "How can she? She's just a girl. Isn't she?"

"She was once." Xemnas said as Axel stood up. "But not anymore."

"What is she?" Axel asked.

Xemnas glanced at Axel before looking back down at the girl.

"She is a magic mortal." Xemnas answered. "A mortal who went to the Underground three times."

"A magic mortal?" Axel repeated.

Xemnas nodded. "It is rare to find one nowadays. The Fay have not let a mortal into their realm in centuries. She is a rare find and so young too."

Xemnas looked at the girl with a rare gleam of hope in his eyes.

"But we need to have her believe we're the 'good guys'." he continued. "Otherwise she won't do as we say."

Axel nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her in the morning." Xemnas said. "Also, you are to watch over her."

Axel looked at Xemnas like he said he was taking away all vacations for him.

"What?!" Axel exclaimed. "But I'm already looking after No. 13."

"That is an order." Xemnas said, turning to leave. "Besides, Roxas is not much of a problem."

Xemnas materialized a cloak not so different from the others' in Organization Xlll.

"Make sure she puts this on before you bring her to meet me." Xemnas said. "Clear?"

Axel sighed. "Clear."

Xemnas nodded and left the room.

Axel sighed again.

At times he felt like the nanny. Always taking care of the newbies.

Taking a chair, Axel sat down, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form.**

**I _DO_ however own Magic Mortal. I pretty sure no one has made them up. What can they do? Just keep reading and find out!**

**Also, my other story _My Beginning _has a connection to this story. If you want more light on the story, you may want to read that series as well. (It's not completely done yet. I have a bad habit of doing multiple stories at a time. Even if it has connections to another story).**

**Please stay tuned!**


	3. Anouncement

**Hey guys. I just want to say that I am discontinuing this story.  
**

**But don't worry. I am going to be rewriting _My Days in Oblivion.  
_****  
**

**While you're waiting, please read my other stories. Especially my stories _My Beginning _and _A Girl's New Hope._ They are in both connecting series to this one.  
**

**Please wait and enjoy!  
**

**(There will be some scenes from both the game and the manga. If you want a specific one you want, please send a review of your idea).  
**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
